Corre, corre
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: "Si gano esta carrera... te diré algo, enana" / Aun si estaba curiosa, Alix corrió. [Recomendación (Antes leer) "Corriendo en círculos"]


Alix había notado lo distraído que estaba Kim (y eso hace semanas) Por supuesto, no porque la chica lo estuviera observando (se excusaría)

Sino porque el deportista está en su campo de visión.

El mismo que para su desconcierto. Le invitó una carrera. Algo creyó que nunca más pasaría, luego de lo sucedido (Y había pasado mucho entre ellos dos)

La meta era la fuente del parque.

"Si gano esta carrera... te diré algo, enana"

Esas fueron sus palabras. La carrera inició de la nada y aun si estaba curiosa, Alix corrió. Sus piernas se impulsaron hacia adelante, el viento golpeó su cara, su pelo bailaba por la brisa.

Sus piernas se movían con rapidez. Intentando alcanzarlo. Había ganado ventaja. Sin embargo, antes de que llegara a la meta que habían impuesto; La fuente del parque.

Lo sobrepaso. Kim, quedó asombrado, pero dando su último aliento, la atajó con sus fuertes brazos. Rodeándola por detrás e impidiendo que toque la fuente.

—Te dije que iba a ganar, Enana —tocando la estructura.

Ella jadeaba intentando obtener aire, estaba cansada por correr tanto. Y colorada por el calor que su cuerpo había generado (se dijo) ya que no admitiría que era por los musculosos brazos que la rodeaban.

—¡Ya suéltame, imbécil! —objetó avergonzada.

—¿Por qué corriste? —Preguntó aun rodeándola— Te dije que si ganaba te iba a decir algo.

—No voy a perder por semejante cosa —espetó forcejeando— ¡Ya suéltame!

—No hasta que me escuches —repuso, dibujándose una sonrisa— ¡Gane!

—¡No ganaste, tramposo! —Exclamó— ¡Y no quiero escucharte! —forcejeando con más fuerza.

—Enana...

—¡Ya déjame de llamar así, gigante! —contraatacó.

—Me gustas.

Ella dejo de luchar, se quedó hecha piedra. ¡Eso no podía ser posible!

—¿Que dices idiota? ¿Te dio un golpe de calor?

—¡Hablo en serio!

Y al subir la mirada, lucia de esa forma.

—Me gustas —repitió.

—¡Estas saliendo con Ondine! —espetó, histérica Alix.

—Terminamos.

—Babeas por tu novia, deja de joder -sus piernas se movían con frenesí. ¡Quería que la soltara ya!

—Las cosas ya no funcionaban y...

—Terminaste ¡Eres un estúpido! -lo insultó- ¡Ya déjame ir! Si no me dejas ir, te pegare en donde más te duele.

Y la dejo ir. Alix pudo respirar tranquila y hecha una furia, se dio vuelta, encarándolo. Pero Kim volvió a atraparla con sus brazos, esta vez de frente, quedando estática, mucho más cuando le planto un beso.

Ella quedó estupefacta.

—¿Qué haces imbécil? —cuestionó empujándolo.

—Me gustas.

—Ya te oí la primera vez, pero eso no te da derecho de besarme —mientras con el dorso de su mano, se limpiaba la boca. En un gesto que representaba asco aunque en realidad era todo lo contrario.

—Tú hiciste eso.

Y él tenía razón. Lo había besado y le había confesado. ¡Pero eso había sido una cosa diferente! o no...

—¿Crees que seguiré enamorada de ti? —Cuestionó con sorna— ¡Te supere!

—Mientes —contestó demasiado seguro que repugnaba a la chica, ella apretó sus puños— Hasta te gustaba aun cuando tenía novia.

—Sí, la que terminaste por mi ¡Idiota! —y le apuntó con el dedo índice ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota, el imbécil?

—Exacto, la termine por ti ¡Hazte responsable, enana!

—¿De qué? Yo no te dije que la terminaras

Definitivamente Kim era un estúpido.

—Pero tú hiciste que hiciera eso.

—¡Yo no hice nada! -se defendió- Y si sigues molestando voy a volver a traer a mi amiga tarántula.

Su cuerpo emitió un escalofrió al escuchar esas palabras.

—¿Por qué eres tan difícil? —Se quejó exasperado— ¿No te gustaba?

—Antes me gustaba.

No a gusto con la respuesta, Kim la tomó en sus brazos como si fuera un costal de papas.

—¿Que mierda? ¡Suéltame! —exigió mientras ahora sentía que la giraba. ¡Iba a vomitar!— Te voy devolver mi desayuno, imbécil ¡Ya suéltame!

¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

—No hasta que confieses que me amas.

Luego de dar vueltas por varios minutos. Alix ya no lo soporto, lo gritó a los cuatro viento, roja y hecha una furia: ¡Te amo, idiota!

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios ¡Había ganado!

—El idiota podrías haberlo omitido — dejándola en el suelo— Yo también te amo, enana —su cabeza bajándola hasta su altura.

Sus ojos haciendo contacto visual. La chica tragó saliva visiblemente incomoda, el muchacho se acercó para darle un beso. Ella se sonrojó y antes de que se percatara, se apartó.

—Sí, tanto quieres un beso, atrápame —gritó corriendo lejos de él.

—¡Eso es injusto enana! —persiguiéndola.

Alix solo quería disimular el rubor de su cara como los latidos acelerados de su corazón. "Corre, corre" Su mente emitía, aunque en el fondo solo quería que sus fuertes brazos la atraparan.

—¡Vamos, lento!

.

.

.

Al final, Kim la atrapo y por consecuente, él la beso.


End file.
